gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Spyper
Spyper 'is a GMod Monster, and a friend of Intelligent Heavy, both created by minifett. His theme music is unknown. Spyper is not strictly a Monster, but is grouped with them regardless due to some of his traits as an effort to help avoid confusion. As mentioned earlier he is friends with Intelligent Heavy. Spyper has a pet which is a Headcrab wearing the Engineer's goggles and hat. He appears as a BLU Sniper with a BLU Spy's head. Origins The Spy was found, broken and mangled. The BLU team caused a lot of damage to him, but he managed to crunk his way back to the Engineer, believing he'd know how to fix him. However, the Engineer had other plans: he was going to create the ultimate assassin. His second subject, the Sniper, came and, possibly thinking the only way to save Spy from this terrible state is to put him out of his misery, or possibly by order of Engineer, ended the Spy's life with one quick slash of his fireaxe.﻿ And then they began to fuse, slowly becoming what is now known as the Spyper. Abilities Spyper has the capabilities of both the Sniper and the Spy: *Invisibility *Disguise *Backstab *Rifle use *Jarate *Efficiency *Has a plan to kill everyone he meets He can change between using Spy's(Dennis Bateman) or Sniper's(John Patrick Lorie) voice clips at any time by cracking his neck. This will often happen involuntarily, although he can voluntarily switch back right afterwards. Quotes *''Good day to you, mate!'' *''No worries, mate!'' *''Well, off to that van I call home!'' *''Thanks fer standin' still'' (crack) my dear friend. *''Gentlewankers?'' *''May I make a suggestion? (crack) ''Wave goobye to yer head, wanker! *''You are all (crack) ''bloody useless! *''Stupid bloody (crack) ''fat man! *''Ooh Soldier, who will they find to replace you?'' (crack) This is as good as you're gonna do. *''How's that bullet feel?'' (crack) Does it hurt? It does, doesn't it? *''I'll see you in hell (crack) ''ya creepy mutant! *''I'll be seeeeeeing you... (crack) piker!'' *''You've killed by the best'' (crack) you drunken wretch! *''Not so smart with yer brain outside yer head, are ya, (crack) ''my dead, illiterate friend? *''Weren't you supposed to be good at dodging? (crack) ''I, WIN! You spastic little gremlin! *''Spyping's a good job, mate!'' Faults and Weaknesses *Spyper doesn't really have much of anything in the form of durability- or resistance-boosting abilities, so his physical defenses are much like a human's. *Spyper also can't team kill, making him incapable of killing BLU monsters, however there is a RED Spy's head with a RED Sniper's body which must mean that the RED Spyper can't kill RED Monsters. *In a video on Youtube he had a fight against CBS. He managed to defend himself with duel machetes ,but failed to beat him forcing him to return to his van ,but at the end of the video he killed CBS when he was off guard. Implying that he may be weaker than CBS unless he can attack him with CBS not having a chance to fight back. Trivia * His origins had him start out as a normal RED Spy ,but in current times he is a BLU Spy's head with a BLU Sniper's body * His best friend is Intelligent Heavy. In a SFM video on Youtube he met the Heavy when getting revenge on a RED Medic for torturing him. When he found the Medic in the RED Base he attempted to kill him only to have his machete be stopped by Intelligent Heavy's pot hat. He was knocked out by his pot and woke up outside with the Medic about to torture him again. The Heavy called for the Medic and knocked him out with the Medic's back ambulance door. He then told Spyper to be together and go places around the world which they did, leaving the Medic in the back of his own ambulance calling for help. Video Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Melee Users Category:Monsters made by minifett Category:BLU Team Category:Good Category:Hybrids